doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Humberto Solórzano
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Laura Ayala (novia) |ocupacion = Locutor comercial |medios = Teatro Cine Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right|Saludo del actor Humberto Solórzano, luego de finalizar su puesta en escena, en la obra teatral "El Mambo de Oz". thumb|230px|rightHumberto Solórzano Almanza es un actor de doblaje mexicano mayormente conocido por haber dado voz a actores como Hugh Jackman, y Jack Nicholson. Tambien dando voz a Norbert en Los Castores Cascarrabias, Gendo Ikari en Neon Genesis Evangelion, y Raditz en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai. Biografía Humberto Solórzano nació en la ciudad de México, comenzó en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en 1985, donde también se desempeña como director. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la A. N. D. A. (Asociación Nacional De Actores), y en el Teatro Foro Contemporáneo. Además de continuar activo en doblaje, a lo largo de su carrera profesional ha hecho teatro, cine, radio y locución comercial. Ganó el Premio Bravo al mejor actor de doblaje por su actuación en Hamlet (1996), Pecado original, Río místico y como actor en serie en Grey's Anatomy. Filmografía Películas Bruce Greenwood: *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Lance Fender *Star Trek (2009) - Christopher Pike *El perro bombero (2007) - Cap. Connor Fahey *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2006) - Nolan Walsh *Capote (2005) - Jack Dunphey (versión de DVD) *Yo, robot (2004) - Lawrence Robertson *Reglas de combate (2000) - Bill Sokal Hugo Weaving: *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Lord Elrond (trailer) *Capitán América: El Primer Vengador (2011) - Johann Schmidt / Cráneo Rojo *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Agente Smith *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2001) - Lord Elrond Hugh Jackman: *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Logan/Wolverine *X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Logan/Wolverine *El gran truco (2006) - Robert Angier (Versión TV) *X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Logan/Wolverine *X-Men 2 (2003) - Logan/Wolverine *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Stanley Jobson J.K. Simmons: *Amor sin escalas (2009) - Bob *Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Mayor de la CIA *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - J. Jonah Jameson *Soldado de ciudad (2005) - Agente Richards *El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - J. Jonah Jameson *El Hombre Araña (2002) - J. Jonah Jameson Nicolas Cage: *Drive Angry (2011/ Summit) - Milton *Next: El vidente (2007) - Cris Johnson *Las Torres Gemelas (2006) - John McLoughlin *El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - Charlie/Donald Kaufman *8 mm (1999) - Det. Tom Welles Ciarán Hinds: *El rito (2011) - Padre Xavier *Margot en la boda (2007) - Dick *El nacimiento (2006) - Herodes *Munich (2005) - Carl Val Kilmer: *The Steam Experiment (2009) - Jimmy *Un día de suerte (2008) - John Cologne *Alexander (2004) - Philip *Un crimen en el futuro (2003) - Frank Kavanaugh Jeremy Irons: *Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Randall Bragg *Eragon (2006) - Brom *Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Valentin Valentin *Calabozos y Dragones (2000) - Profion Kenneth Branagh: *Operación Valquiria (2008) - General Henning von Tresckow *Amores perdidos (2000) - Berowne *Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) - Dr. Loveless *Hamlet (1996) - Hamlet Bruce Willis: *Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Harrison Hill *16 calles (2006/ 1era versión) - Det. Jack Mosley *Lágrimas del sol (2003) - Tnte. Waters *Four Rooms (1995) - Leo Jack Nicholson: *Los infiltrados (2006) - Frank Costello *Alguien tiene que ceder (2003) - Harry Sanborn *Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Melvin Udall *El resplandor (1980/ BD) - Jack Torrance Mel Gibson: *Revancha (1999) - Porter *Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Martin Riggs *Arma mortal 2 (1989/ Redoblaje) - Martin Riggs *El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Guy Hamilton Aidan Quinn: *Desconocido (2011) - El otro Martin Harris *Mi primer amor (2010) - Richard Baker *Hechizo de amor(1998) - Oficial Gary Hallet Thomas Haden Church: *Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Duncan Mee *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Johnny Whitefeather *Broken Trail (2006) - Tom Harte Jeffrey Wright: * Source Code (2011) - Dr. Rutledge * Cadillac Records (2008) - Muddy Waters * Invasores (2007) - Dr. Stephen Galeano Eric Roberts: *Los indestructibles (2010) - James Monroe (Versión TV) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Salvatore Maroni *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) - Donovan Sean Bean: *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Zeus *Terror en Silent Hill (2006) - Chris Da Silva *La isla (2005) - Dr. Merrick Michael Keaton: *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Capitán Gene Mauch *Camino hacia la gloria (2000) - Peter Cameron *Jackie Brown (1997) - Ray Nicolette (Redoblaje) Mark Strong: *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Blackwood *RocknRolla (2008) - Archy *Un gran día para ellas (2008) - Nick Calderelli Costas Mandylor: *El juego del miedo 6 (2009) - Mark Hoffman *El juego del miedo 5 (2008) - Mark Hoffman *El juego del miedo 4 (2007) - Mark Hoffman John Travolta: *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) - Ryder *Una canción de amor para Bobby Long (2004) - Bobby Long *El castigador (2004) - Howard Saint Josh Brolin: *El valle de Elah (2007) - Chief Buchwald *Planet Terror (2007) - Dr. William Block (Redoblaje) *Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) - Llewelyn Moss William Fichtner: *Patinando a la gloria (2007) - Darren McElroy *Ultravioleta (2006) - Garth *La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Sgto. Jeff Sanderson Peter Strauss: *Licencia para casarse (2007) - Sr. Jones *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Presidente Sanford *Una decisión difícil (TV) (2000) - Charlie 'Mac' McClain Antonio Banderas: *Ritmo y seducción (2006) - Pierre Dulaine *La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Alejandro de la Vega/Zorro *Pecado original (2001) - Luis A. Vargas Ray Liotta: *Control (2004) - Lee Ray Oliver *John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - Gus Monroe *Forever Mine (1999) - Mark Brice Jeffrey Dean Morgan: *Los perdedores (2010) - Franklin Clay *Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) - Edward Blake / The Comedian *Marido por accidente (2008) - Patrick Sullivan Tom Sizemore: *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) - Sgto. Michael Horvarth *La reliquia (1997) - Teniente Vincent D'Agosta *Condena brutal (1989) - Dallas Kevin Dunn: * Godzilla (1998) - Coronel Hicks * Amor de locos (1995) - Clifford Leland * ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) - Teniente Comandante James Block Ed Harris: *La Roca (1996) - General Frank Hummel *Apolo 13 (1995) - Gene Kranz *En un lugar del corazón (1984) - Wayne Lomax Jean-Claude Van Damme: *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Jean Vilain (Versión Lionsgate) *Soldado Universal (1992) - Luke Deveraux / GR44 (Doblaje mexicano) Tom Hanks: *Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Thomas Schell *La terminal (2004) - Viktor Navorski Aaron Eckhart: *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) - Sgt Michael Nantz *El pago (2003) - Rethrick Harrison Ford: *Cowboys y aliens (2011) - Coronel Woodrow Dollarhyde *Revelaciones (2000) - Norman Spencer Jeff Fahey *Machete (2010) - Michael Booth de FOX *Ángeles de amor (2008) - Cameron Banks Nestor Serrano: *Secretariat (2010) - Pancho Martin *Detective por error (2005) - Manny Cortes Pierce Brosnan: *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Adam Lang de Movie City *Al caer la noche (2004) - Max Burdett versión Jeff Goldblum: *Loco por ella (2010) - Leonard (Segunda versión doblada) *Vida acuática (2004) - Alistair Hennessey Colin Firth: * A Single Man (2009) - George Falcone * Where the Truth lies (2004) - Vince (Primera versión) Kevin Nealon *Pequeños invasores (2009) - Stuart Pearson *Un perro de otro mundo (2003) - Sr. Baker Rade Serbedzija: * El ojo del mal (2008) - Simon McCullough * El tirador (2007) - Michael Sandor Jonathan Goldstein: *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Walter Nichols *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Walter Nichols Christopher McDonald: *Superhéroes: La película (2008) - Lou Landers / Reloj de arena *La tormenta perfecta (2000) - Todd Gross Patrick Swayze: *Muerte y castigo (2008) - Richard Pressburger *Cartas de un asesino (1998) - Race Darnell Nathaniel Parker: *Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) - Dunstan Thorn *Un plan brillante (2007) - Ollie Ashtoncroft Kevin Kline: *Crimen sin perdón (2007) - Ray Sheridan *La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Dreyfus Dermot Mulroney: *Zodíaco (2007) - Capitán Marty Lee *Se busca pareja (2005) - Bob Hank Azaria: *Run Fatboy Run (2007) - Whit *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Patches O'Houliha Danny Huston: *Número 23 (2007) - Dr. Miles Phoenix *Reencarnación (2004) - Joseph Alec Baldwin: *Suburban Girl: Historias de Manhattan (2007) - Archie Knox *El aviador (2004) - Juan Trippe Iain Glen: *Resident Evil 3: Extinción (2007) - Dr. Isaacs *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Dr. Isaacs Daniel Day-Lewis: *Petroleo sangriento (2007) - Daniel Plainview *Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) - William 'Carnicero' Cutting David Morse: *16 calles (2006) - Det. Frank Nugent (Segunda versión doblada) *Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) - Palmer Tim Curry: *Garfield 2 (2006) - Prince (voz) *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Prf. Oldman Dwayne Johnson: *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Elliot Wilhelm *Con la frente en alto (2004) - Chris Vaughn Rick Hoffman: *El día después de mañana (2004) - Ejecutivo en autobús *Deuda de sangre (2002) - James Lockridge Gabriel Byrne: *Vanidad (2004) - Marqués de Steyne *Enemigo público (1998) - Brill falso Kevin Bacon: *En carne viva (2003) - John Graham *Acorralada (2002) - Hickey Tony Goldwyn: *El último samurái (2003) - Coronel Bagley *El sexto día (2000) - Michael Drucker Gary Sinise: ' *Misión a Marte (2000) - Jim McConnell *Doble traición (2000) - Gabriel Mercer 'Timothy Dalton: * Cleopatra (TV) (1999) - Julio César * Brenda Starr (1989) - Basil Temuera Morrison: *Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Juliano *Ángel ejecutor (1996) - Axel Hood Anatoli Davydov: *Medianoche en San Petersburgo (1996) - Yuri Stephanovich *Expreso a Beijing (1995) - Yuri Stephanovich Forest Whitaker: * Article 99 (1992) - Dr. Sid Handleman * El color del dinero (1986) - Amos Kevin Costner: *La bella y el campeón (1988) - Crash Davis (Redoblaje) *Fandango (1985) - Gardner Barnes Otros papeles: *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Gunner Jensen (Dolph Lundgren) (Versión Lima) *Un tipo rudo (2012) - Oficial Malarck (Patrick Fabian) *La era del rock (2012) - Alc. Mike Whitmore (Bryan Cranston) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Tars Tarkas (Willem Dafoe) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) - Tatuador Joe (Nick Cassavetes) *5 días de guerra (2011) - Presidente Mikheil Saakashvili (Andy Garcia) *Súper 8 (2011) - Dr. Thomas Woodward (Glynn Turman) *Sanctum (2011) - Voces adicionales *Furia de titanes (2010) - Draco (Mads Mikkelsen) *127 horas (2010) - Eric Meijer (Pieter Jan Brugge) *Multiple Sarcasms (2010) - Gabriel (Timothy Hutton) *El mensajero (2009) - Capt. Tony Stone (Woody Harrelson) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Marcus Wright (Sam Worthington) de Warner *Amelia (2009) - George Putnam (Richard Gere) *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Dr. Mindbender (Kevin J. O'Connor) *Niñera 3: Aventuras en el paraíso (2009) - Oliver Caldwell (Gregory Harrison) *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Jefe de controladores *Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas *Viernes 13 (2009) - Oficial Bracke (Richard Burgi) *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Capitán Mike (Jared Harris) original / Tizzy (Mahershalalhashbaz Ali) Redoblaje *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - General Yang (Anthony Wong Chau-Sang) *Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) - Agente Taylor (Joel Stoffer) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Lord Miraz (Sergio Castellitto) *Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) - Juan Antonio Gonzalo (Javier Bardem) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Gus Hayden (Robert Patrick) *Camp Rock (2008) - Steve Torres (Edward Jawnz) *La duda (2008) - Padre Brendan Flynn (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Gran Torino (2008) - Mitch Kowalski (Brian Haley) *Slumdog Millionaire (2008) - Conductor (Anil Kapoor) (Versión TV) *El enano narigón (2008) - Enano narigón (Michael Markfort) *La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) - Ali *La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Josiah (Atanas Serebev) *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Carson Drew (Tate Donovan) *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2007) - Larry Dennit Jr. (Greg Germann) *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Mack (Donal Logue) *Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) - Jerry (Benicio del Toro) *Dueños de la noche (2007) - Robert "Bobby" Green (Joaquin Phoenix) (2da versión) *The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson (Denzel Washington) *Leones por corderos (2007) - Lt. Col. Falco (Peter Berg) *300 (2007) - Rey Leonidas (Gerard Butler) *Premoniciones (2007) - Dr. Norman Roth (Peter Stormare) *Transformers (2007) - Agente Tom Banachek (Michael O'Neill) *88 minutos (2007) - Agente Frank Parks (William Forsythe) *Hairspray (2007) - Wilbur Turnblad (Christopher Walken) *Cocodrilo 2 (2007) - Sheriff James Riley (John Schneider) *El crimen perfecto (2007) - Joe Lobruto (David Strathairn) *Somos Marshall (2006) - Red Dawson (Matthew Fox) *El intermediario (2006) - Lucky (Wesley Snipes) *La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) - Narración (John Larroquette) *Amor y muerte (2006) - Mike Tinsley (Kevin McNally) *Destino final 3 (2006) - Insertos *Confesiones de una sociópata (2005) - Charles Fitz (Colin Ferguson) *El juego del miedo 2 (2005) - Obi (Tim Burd; Versión TV) *Edison (2005) - Lazerov (Dylan McDermott) *Más grande que el cielo (2005) - Michael Degan (John Corbett) *Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) - Albert Pierrepoint (Timothy Spall) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Hombre amistoso (Linus Roache) *El Álamo (2004) - Teniente Coronel James C. Neill (Brandon Smith) *Colateral (2004) - Fanning (Mark Ruffalo) *Rey Arturo (2004) - Gawain (Joel Edgerton) *El juego del miedo (2004) - Dr. Lawrence Gordon (Cary Elwes) *Alien vs Depredador (2004) - Rusten Quinn (Carsten Norgaard) *El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) - Padre Merrin (Stellan Skarsgård) *El día después de mañana (2004) - Tommy (Tim Bagley) *Océano de fuego (2004) - Voces diversas *Seguridad nacional (2003) - Robert Barton (Matt McCoy) *Dioses y generales (2003)- Voces diversas *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Hondo Harrelson (Samuel L. Jackson) *El Gran Pez (2003) - Norther Winslow (Steve Buscemi) *Río místico (2003) - Jimmy Markum (Sean Penn) *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) - Bullseye (Colin Farrell) *Crimenes de la mente (2003) - Dr. Jeremy Newman (Stephen Rea) *El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) - Armand Dorleac (Michael Wincott) *Irreversible (2002) - Marcus (Vincent Cassel) *Analízate (2002) - Anthony Bella (Anthony LaPaglia) *Posesión (2002) - Randolph Henry Ash (Jeremy Northam) *Domingo sangriento (2002) - Ivan Cooper (James Nesbitt) *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Earl Amdursky (Brian Howe) *Malas compañías (2002) - Michelle *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Bennion (Peter Firth) *Gosford Park (2001) - Freddie Nesbitt (James Wilby) *Ántrax (2001) - Brent Krawford (Ed Begley Jr.) *Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) - Rubeus Hagrid (Robbie Coltrane) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Bill Bojangles *El Majestic (2001) - Ernie Cole (Jeffrey DeMunn) *Yo era rata (2001) - Oliver Tapscrew (Don McKellar) *Red de corrupción (2001) - Lewis Strutt (Michael Jai White) Redoblaje *Pacto con lobos (2001) - Grégoire de Fronsac *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - El Turco (Jason Statham) *El camino hacia El Dorado (2000) - Zaragoza (Tobin Bell) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) (Redoblaje) *Scary Movie (2000) - Comisario (Kurt Fuller) *Planeta rojo (2000) - Ted Santen (Benjamin Bratt) *¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) - Harold Anderson (Garry Shandling) *El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) - Sr. Clyde Boring *Beautiful Joe (2000) - Elton (Gil Bellows) *Amor y odio (2000) - James Lynchehaun (Daniel Craig) *Mickey ojos azules (1999) - Frank Vitale (James Caan) *Mi marciano favorito (1999) - Tim O'Hara (Jeff Daniels) *María, madre de Jesús (1999) - José (David Threlfall) *Recuerdos del corazón (1999) - Chase Stewart (Bruce Davison) *Una señal de esperanza (1999) - Mischa (Liev Schreiber) *Carga mortal (1999) - Cnel. Leo Vitelli (Daniel Hugh Kelly) *El tren atómico (1999) - Ed Brown (Chris Ellis) *Aulas peligrosas (1998) - John Tate (Daniel von Bargen) *Armageddon (1998) - Chick Separd (Will Patton) *Agua viva (1998) - John Finnegan (Treat Williams) *Paulie (1998) - Warren Alweather (Matt Craven) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Tony Gardella (Joe Mantegna) *El arca de Norman (1998) - Norman Waters (Tony Danza) *Un ángel enamorado (1998) - Jordan Ferris (Colm Feore) *Más allá de los sueños (1998) - El Rastreador (Max von Sydow) *Los miserables (1998) - Inspector Javert (Geoffrey Rush) *Titanic (1997) - Spicer Lovejoy (David Warner) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Cyrus 'Virus' Grissom (John Malkovich) *Volcano (1997) - Mike Rourke (Tommy Lee Jones) *Bailando sobre el mar (1997) - Gil Goldwyn (Brent Spiner) *Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - Joe Lender (Aden Gillett) original *Buddy superestrella (1997) - Padre de Larry *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Albert Nimzicki (James Rebhorn) *El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Timothy (Craig Bierko) *Noche de Reyes (1996) - Duque de Orsino (Toby Stephens) *Titanic (TV) (1996) - Wynn Park (Peter Gallagher) *The Leading Man (1996) - Felix Webb (Lambert Wilson) *Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) *The Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994) - Rocco Dillon (Fred Ward) *El cuerpo del delito (1993) - Jeffrey Roston (Frank Langella) *Jugada inocente (1993) - Vinnie (Laurence Fishburne) *Highlander II (1991) - Connor MacLeod (Christopher Lambert) *Lluvia negra (1989) - Nick Conklin (Michael Douglas) *No somos ángeles (1989) - Voces adicionales *Enrique V (1989) - Delfín Luis (Michael Maloney) *Casada con la mafia (1988) - Mike Downey (Matthew Modine) *Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Troy *Full Metal Jacket (1987) - Sargento Hartman (R. Lee Ermey) *Encrucijada (1986) - Scratch (Robert Judd) *Top Gun (1986) - Mike "Viper" Metcalf (Tom Skerritt) (Redoblaje) *Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Bob Cormier (Matt Williams) *Karate Kid II (1986) - Chozen Toguchi (Yuji Okumoto) *Karate Kid (1984) - John Kreese (Martin Kove) doblaje *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Peter Venkman (Bill Murray) de BD / Walter Peck (William Atherton) original / Segundo doblaje *Pasaje a la India (1984) - Richard Fielding (James Fox) *Amadeus (1984) - Voces diversas *Gandhi (1982) - Charlie Andrews (Ian Charleson) *Halcones de la noche (1981) - Det. Sgto. Matthew Fox (Billy Dee Williams) (Redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Academico (Don Fellows) Redoblaje *La naranja mecánica (1971) - Vagabundo *Marnie (1964) - Mark Rutland (Sean Connery) Películas animadas *Pollitos en Fuga - Rocky Rhodes (Mel Gibson) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Ebenezer Scrooge (Jim Carrey) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Rey Goobot (Patrick Stewart) *Buzz Lightyear: Comando Estelar - La Aventura Comienza - Warp Tinieblas *La Bella y la Bestia 2: Una Navidad Encantada - Forte (diálogos; Tim Curry) *El Mundo Mágico de Bella - Chef Bouche *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Relámpago *El príncipe de Egipto - Moisés (Val Kilmer) *Robots - Ratchet *Pokemon por siempre - Iron Mask *Pokemon: El surgimiento de Darkrai - Darkrai *Superman/Batman: enemigos públicos - Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Reyes de las olas - Geek/Gran Z *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Mayor Elliot *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Jenner (doblaje 1997) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Allomere (Sam Neill) *Rio - Pepillo *Brijes 3D - Quetzalcóatl *Hormiguitaz - Barbatus (Danny Glover) *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Moisés *La leyenda de la Llorona - Padre Tello y Tiro *Futurama: el juego de Bender - Voces diversas Anime *Dragon Ball - Rey Chapa / Tamborine / Shura (cap. 81) / Kinkaku (Plata) / Ackman *Dragon Ball Z - Raditz / King Cold (1era voz) *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Raditz / King Cold *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gendo Ikari (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) *Pokémon - Profesor Rowan y Giovanni (temp. 11) *Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco: El Lienzo Perdido (Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas) - Byaku de Nigromante *Bakugan - Master Ingram Ventus *Shaman King - Mosuke *Cyborg 009 - Fantasma Negro *Frontera sin ley - Narrador / Dark Mister *Naruto - Gatoh / Kurobachi Kamizuru *Astroboy (nueva serie) - Caballero Azul *Candidate for Goddess - Narrador *Mars, The Terminator - Rush *Suikoden Demon Century - Takayuki Kurihara *La abejita Hutch - Cienpies *Robotech - Rolf Emerson Series animadas *Los castores cascarrabias - Norbert, Truckle la rata (solo primera aparición) *El espectacular Hombre Araña - J. Jonah Jameson *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - J. Jonah Jameson *Defensores de la Tierra - Lothario Jr. (L.J.) (Dion Williams) *She-Ra - Sea Hawk *Seabert - Graphite (Ron Knight) *Phineas y Ferb - El Regurgitador *Futurama - Santa Claus Robot (1 episodio), Larry, Nixon (1 episodio). *Godzilla: la serie - Mayor Hicks *Invasor Zim - Conductor de misterios misteriosos *Double Dragon - Jimmy Lee *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Presentación / Letreros / Insertos (a partir de Cap. 18) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Stephen (un capítulo) *X-Men (serie animada) - Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Pre Visla / Almirante Trench *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Larry *Protagonistas de la historia - Arthur Keller (Capítulo "Hellen Keller"); Galileo (Capitulo "Galileo") *MAD - Megatron (Capitulo 10) *Películas animadas bíblicas - Poncio Pilatos (personaje) *Un show más - Bromista maestro *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Chief Thuderhooves *Transformers: Prime - Silas *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Kothack Series de TV *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Gil Grisson (William Petersen) *Los Borgia - Rodrigo Borgia / Papa Alejandro VI (Jeremy Irons) *Falling Skies - Capitán Weaver (Will Patton) *Hechiceras - Darryl Morris (Dorian Gregory) *Smallville - Jonathan Kent (John Schneider) *Scrubs - Dr. Perry Cox (John C. McGinley) *Glee - Hiram Berry (Jeff Goldblum) *Mutante X - Adam Kane (John Shea) *Friends - Paul Stevens (Bruce Willis) *Miénteme - Cal Lightman (Tim Roth) *Drake & Josh - Walter Nicholsn (Jonathan Goldstein) *Zoey 101 - Presentación / Letreros / Insertos. *Los 4400 - Richard Taylor *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Carson Ward *Grey's Anatomy - Denny Duquette *V: Invasión extraterrestre - Mike Donovan (Marc Singer) *La peor bruja - Lord Dragón *Zeke y Luther - Voces diversas *Witchblade - Bruno Dante (Nestor Serrano) *Caso cerrado - Paul Nelson/ Henry Floyd *La teoría del Big Bang - Zack *La niñera - Glenn Mitchell (Corbin Bernsen) *Academia de modelos - Señor Laneau (Luc Gentil) *Todos amigos - Robert James (Duane Martin) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Crapston Villas - Taxista (un capítulo) *Los inventores - Johann Strauss (Capítulo "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") *Power Rangers: Samurai - Arachnitor Miniseries *El décimo reino - Lobo (Scott Cohen) Telenovelas brasileñas Raul Gazolla *El clon - Miro *América - Helinho Werner Schünemann *La Casa de las Siete Mujeres - Bento Gonçalves *Señora del destino - Comandante Saraiva (participación especial) Edson Celulari *Acuarela del Brasil - Hélio Aguiar *Río del destino - Fernando Kadu Moliterno *Puerto de los Milagros - Dr. Rodrigo *Celebridad - Daniel Freire Dalton Vigh *Fina estampa - René Velmont *El profeta - Clóvis Otros: *Mujeres de arena - Wanderley (Paulo Betti) *Señora del Destino - Elías (Elísio Lage) *Dos caras - Gabriel Duarte (Oscar Magrini) Documentales *Despertando a la bella durmiente - Ron Clements *La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos - Lester Holt *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - James Gandolfini Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Rtas Vadum (capitán elite) * Fable II - Voces Varias * Darksiders - El Vigilante * Alan Wake - Odin Anderson, Harry Garrett y Voces Adicionales * Fable III - Rusty, voces adicionales * Gears of War 2 - Adam Fenix / Soldado de la COG * Gears of War 3 - Adam Fénix (Charles Cioffi) * Cursed Mountain - Khenpo Jigme Lingpa * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Amon Sur Comerciales *CONAGUA (Bajo el lema "Úsala, pero no la desperdicies") Cine y televisión * Skimo - Lucio Blanco (capítulo "Skimo agradece su limpieza") * El Tigre de Santa Julia - Silverio Curiel * Ni de Día (Documental) - Chencho Teatro * El Mambo de Oz - Alberto *Sabor amargo - Espectro del padre * La lengua de los muertos - Belisario Domínguez * 1822, el año en que fuimos Imperio - Agustín de Iturbide * Los insensatos - Cordero Pérez y Pérez *Don Giovanni *Otelo - Brabancio y Ludovico *La luna en escorpión - Miguel *Mal de distancia (Director) *Homero, Iliada - Odiseo/Ulises *Negro Animal Tristeza - Paul Dirección de doblaje *Furia de titanes *Furia de titanes 2 *Quisiera ser millonario (versión TV) *Actividad paranormal 2 *Actividad paranormal (Version USA Paramount) *Viernes 13 (2009) (Versión Paramount) *Drive Angry (Versión Warner) *El gran truco (versión TV) *Número 23: La revelación *Juno (Quality) *Se busca pareja *Mr. Woodcock *Las travesuras de mi hermana *El castigador *Crimen sin perdón *Frontera sin ley *Hermanos rebeldes *Medium *Mutante X *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Tómalo con calma *Detective por error *Constantine *El nuevo mundo *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak *Rush Hour 3 *Tenacious D: La llave del destino *Soñadoras *Especies: El despertar *Premoniciones *Un plan brillante *Ritmos del barrio *Terror a bordo *Hairspray *Gran Torino *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma *El día que la Tierra se detuvo *Destino final 3 *Desde mi cielo *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard *Los perdedores *Sanctum *La invención de Hugo Cabret *Split (Temporada 3) *J. Edgar *Sombras tenebrosas *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo Narrador e insertos *Zoey 101 - Narrador y leccion de carteles *Destino final 3 - Narrador *La masacre de Texas: el comienzo - Narrador y leccion de carteles *Supernatural (Unfabulous) - Leccion de carteles Solorzano, Humberto Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos